


kiss me, beneath a splitting twilight

by Lexathorn



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disasters, Honeymaren gets lost, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed, Useless Lesbians, like really useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexathorn/pseuds/Lexathorn
Summary: Honeymaren is excited to embark on her first visit to Ahtohallan with Elsa, even if it took some convincing at first. What Honeymaren doesn't expect is to get utterly lost and thrown into a year’s worth of memories that leave her questioning what her relationship to Elsa really is. Between Bruni and Gale's teasing, will she be able to face what the river knows?Set a little more than a year after Elsa starts living in the forest.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 461





	1. Close Friends...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was sparked by someone in the Frozen discord. They suggested Honeymaren getting lost in Athohallan. I won't say much more because you'll have to read to find out what else is in store for our gay disasters. :) Hope you enjoy.

Winter had reached the fjord that the Northuldra and Kingdom of Arendelle both shared and resided on. Slivers of icicles hung from the bare branches in the Enchanted Forest. The Earth Giants woke up every morning with a fresh sheet of snow on their rocky and bouldered bodies. Preferring the warmth in their huts to the growing cold outside, the nightly chats at the campfires in the Northuldra encampment dispersed earlier and earlier, as the sun lowered sooner and sooner each passing day. 

The dawn broke, ushering in a new day for all the people. In a cluster of Northuldra huts that were all alike in shape and size, was Honeymaren’s hut, where she was sleeping. She was curled on her side under her fur blanket. She stirred slightly, her internal clock telling her it was time to rise and seize the day. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking away the grogginess of the morning. She fought the urge to turn over and whisper to the universe for five more minutes to doze. It was unusual for her to feel like she didn’t want to get out of bed. In fact, she loved herding the reindeer, especially the young ones because they had an extra chipper spring in their steps that always made her happy to be with them. 

But today, she was abnormally tired. She closed her eyes, succumbing to the little voice in her head that said to be rebellious today. She rolled over and surprisingly, felt her arm drop onto a lump under her fur covers. 

Oh. The lump was another person. Her eyes popped open and Elsa’s soft face came into view. Her silver hair cascaded over her shoulder and onto the blanket. Her eyelids were shut, and she was breathing in and out at a gentle rhythm. 

How long could Honeymaren stare and count Elsa’s freckles before the woman would stir? She thought back to the night before and attributed her sleepiness that morning to the fact that she and Elsa had been up talking until very late in the night. While sitting around the campfire, Elsa had been entertaining her with stories about Ahtohallan, until it had gotten too cold outside for Honeymaren to bear. She smiled, remembering the conversation from the night before. 

=•==•==•===•====•

_The Night Before_

Honeymaren and Elsa sat side by side in front of the fire. Bruni danced around in the flames, happy to be there with his friends. 

“You’re away for hours at Ahtohallan and I’ve always wondered what you do there? Isn’t it… lonely?”

Elsa smiled, “No, it’s peaceful. Ahtohallan is the source of our world’s magic. Sometimes, I go there to recharge. Other times, I like to meditate and listen to the spirits. The Forest has needs that it can’t say with words. Ahtohallan helps me to connect us to our home more.

And there are also times-,” Elsa giggled. “Ahtohallan has a Hall of Memories. At times, I go there just to watch Anna punch Prince Hans in the face again and again.”

Honeymaren returned Elsa’s smile. “Can you keep an eye on your sister through Ahtohallan? How far back do the memories go?” 

“As long as something is in the past, I can see it. But to answer your question, no I don’t spy on my sister!” Elsa pushed Honeymaren’s shoulder lightly.

Honeymaren chuckled, “That’s not what I meant. I know you miss her…”

At that, Elsa looked down and got a pensive twinkle in her eye. “Of course. But I fully trust Anna. Arendelle is in good hands. If I really want to see her, she’s not too far away as long as I have Nokk. There are memories with Anna that I love to think about.” Elsa hugged her knees to her chest. “But I did… spend much of our childhood pushing her away…” 

“Elsa…” Honeymaren gently put her fingertips under the woman’s chin and coaxed her to meet her eyes. “Your sister would do anything for you. She’s forgiven you to the moon and back.”

Elsa looked at Honeymaren for awhile before the corner of her lips quirked up, just a bit. “I know… I have to remind myself that I’m not as bad as my worst mistakes. Thank you for reminding me of that today.” 

Elsa’s smile widened and Honeymaren mirrored her expression. Their foreheads touched briefly, and Elsa sighed at the contact. 

The cold had been creeping up and while it didn’t bother Elsa, it did get to Honeymaren. As she jumped up, she pulled Elsa with her. “Let’s go to my shelter. I want to hear more stories about your _magical_ glacier.” 

“It’s not _my_ glacier…” Elsa’s words trailed off into the night as they made their way through the encampment. 

=•==•==•===•====•

Honeymaren sat up and stretched her arms and back. She felt her muscles loosen up and beckon her to move into action. As she was about to get out of bed, she saw Elsa finally crack an eye open. 

“Hmm… hi,” said Elsa as she rubbed at her eyes. Her long eyelashes fluttered as she blinked, adjusting to wakefulness. 

“Hi. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“You didn’t. I admit, not much is left from my time as queen but the habit of rising early remains.”

“A good habit to have.”

“Mhmm,” Elsa hummed. “Tell that to my sleepyhead sister. Even as queen she asks for five more minutes every morning.” Elsa sat up too and slid her hands through her hair, trying to bring order to the messy mop on her head. “What are your tasks today, Honeymaren?”

“Well…” She looked up for a second to ponder. “I’m supposed to herd the reindeer and help Ryder with the fishing.”

“Supposed to?” asked Elsa.

“I was thinking… I would like to see Ahtohallan. If you’d be willing to take me?” Honeymaren chanced a look at Elsa’s expression.

“ _Ahtohallan_?” she questioned. “What makes you want to go there?”

Honeymaren shifted quickly to sit on her knees and looked at Elsa head on. “It’s just, the way you describe it. You say the air feels different there. Come on, you can’t blame me for being curious.”

“Absolutely not.” Elsa stood.

“ _Why_?”

“The dark sea is too dangerous. I nearly drowned the first time I crossed it,” answered Elsa as she opened the hut door and walked out. 

Honeymaren let out a breath that she had been holding. 

“Wait!” She leaped out the door after Elsa. She caught up with Elsa’s sauntering form, probably on the way to her own shelter to change her clothes, which Honeymaren sheepishly realized, is something she herself hadn’t done yet. 

“Okay, yes, but that was when you didn’t have Nokk,” she threw the words out quickly. “Maybe he could take both of us?” Honeymaren asked with hope. Her heart pounded and she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. She was surprised at how awkward she was feeling at Elsa’s decision. She honestly hadn’t expected Elsa to respond differently, knowing her parents had perished on the Dark Sea. But, in some way, it felt like Elsa wasn’t just rejecting the idea but was also rejecting _her._ Maybe, deep down, Honeymaren just wanted to do something with Elsa that no one else had before.

“This is not a debate,” said Elsa, gesturing her hand as if to flick the possibility away. “You know it’s too-“ 

Elsa was cut off as Gale twisted around her, throwing her hair in her mouth. 

“ _Pfffpf_ \- Gale! Stop that!”

Honeymaren covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. “Looks like _someone_ disagrees with you.”

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Gale is just being… Gale.” The two set off walking again. “I promise you that Ahtohallan isn’t as great as it seems. It’s well… cold! And wet! Honestly, you would find it boring. Mostly what I do is just sit and think. And you know it’ll be my fault if something happens to-“ 

Elsa was interrupted again, this time as a trail of fire shot between her legs. 

She yelped as she jumped up, crashing into Honeymaren. “Not you too, Bruni!” exclaimed Elsa. The small creature zoomed by them again. 

“Watch the huts, Bruni!” Elsa dragged her hand down her face. This day was not her day. 

Honeymaren thought of something. “Wait, you take Bruni with you all the time when you go to Ahtohallan!”

That point startled Elsa, as if a current of electricity went through her body. “Errr, yes, I do… But, you see, Bruni is…” She tapped her chin with her finger. “He’s a spirit!” she said triumphantly. “Just like me and Nokk.”

Honeymaren studied Elsa and crossed her arms. “He’s a _salamander._ He can barely _swim_ , fire spirit or not.” Almost as if Bruni was on her side, he zipped back to the two women and scampered up Honeymaren’s side to rest on her shoulder. His little tongue stuck out as he peered at the former queen.

Elsa sighed and held her hand out to the fire spirit. He crawled onto her knuckles, padding her skin with his tiny feet. “What do you think, Bruni?” Elsa and the salamander had formed a special relationship since the beginning of her time in the Forest. They could communicate even if Elsa didn’t always understand Bruni’s ways and even if Bruni couldn’t speak. 

Bruni jumped up and down on Elsa’s hand. He squeaked and smiled big at her. 

Honeymaren smirked, “I’m taking that as positive reinforcement.” 

In that moment, Gale made another appearance and spun the snow in a spiral around them. The wind whooshed and lightly twirled their hair. Honeymaren smiled but hugged her arms close, her body chilling at the gusts of wind. 

Elsa noticed and quickly called out, “Alright, Gale, I hear you! I did say it was my job to listen to the spirits.” She turned to Honeymaren. “I’ll take you with me to Ahtohallan -“

The other girl beamed and hugged Elsa tightly. 

“ _But_ you have to promise to keep your arms around me the whole ride!” 

Honeymaren blushed slightly. “O-of course,” she said pulling away. “As we always say when teaching the kids to ride the reindeer, a loose grip leads to a short trip.” She chuckled to herself awkwardly.

“Good. Now get out of this cold- you’re going to catch something if you don’t put on some proper clothing.” Elsa and Gale both hastily prodded Honeymaren back to her shelter so that she could get ready. 

Yes, Honeymaren loved herding reindeer, but she hadn’t been this excited for a day in quite some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this story, I came up with at least 5 different ways to write "Ahtohallan" lol  
> I tried to catch any and all grammatical or spelling errors. Sorry if something slipped through my proofreading.


	2. Ahtohallan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder teases Honeymaren about Elsa, like a typical younger brother would. Elsa and Honeymaren reach Ahtohallan.

Honeymaren closed the last button of her warm, fur inlaid jacket, and pulled on her mittens. Her boots were tied up and her hat was secured on her head. She bounded outside to meet up with her brother at the riverbank. 

“Hey!” she called out to him once she was close enough.

Ryder looked up from where he was setting out the fishing equipment. He waved at her. “Hey Mare! Just in time.”

“Actually, I have some news,” she said as she came to a stop in front of him. “Would it be okay, if you handled the fishing by yourself today? It’s just-” she rubbed the back of her neck. “Elsa said she would take me to Ahtohallan today.” 

Slowly, Ryder’s face split into a grin. He put a hand on his sister’s back and started pushing her in the direction of camp. “Oh no, no, I don’t mind _at all_. You go have fun.” 

Honeymaren startled. “Really? Just like that? I expected to have to do your chores for a week.” 

Ryder crossed his arms. “I mean, sure, you could do that since you’re offering. But no, I can’t let you pass up this _perfect_ opportunity.” He chuckled as he shook his head. 

Honeymaren squinted her eyes at him and tilted her head. “What on Earth is the matter with you?” 

“You and Elsa. Alone. In a magical glacier with no one else around?” Ryder gestured at his sister like it was obvious. She still looked confused. “Come on, Mare. I see the way you look at her.”

Honeymaren’s eyes grew wide and she jolted upright. “What?! I don’t look at her!” she exclaimed.

“Then why are you blushing?” Ryder pointed at her face. 

Quickly, she covered her cheeks with her hands and her mind raced.

“Maybe I’m wrong,” said Ryder. “But it’s okay if it’s true.” He put a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry if this is uncomfortable for you. I really thought you had already considered it.”

Honeymaren slowly lowered her hands. “I don’t know… I need to think about it.” 

“Maybe this trip is the perfect way to figure out how you feel?” 

She nodded tentatively at that. Honeymaren and Ryder exchanged goodbyes. As she started trotting back to camp, Ryder called out to her.

“And don’t forget to have fun!” 

Honeymaren smiled at him and waved, signaling that she would try to do just that.

=•==•==•===•====•

“Are you ready?” asked Honeymaren as she jogged down the beach to meet Elsa and Bruni at a spot by the ocean water. 

“I’m not the one who needs to be ready,” replied Elsa as she turned to the approaching girl, with Bruni sitting on her shoulder. Gale blew by and almost swept Honeymaren’s hat into the water. Elsa reached out and caught it. “You’re about to see something that no other human besides me has ever seen.” 

“Stop bragging,” chuckled Honeymaren, grabbing her hat back and setting it on her head.

“I’m not bragging. Just… stating,” said Elsa carefully. “And I _know_ you’re teasing me!” 

They both laughed and Honeymaren’s chest filled up with a warm feeling. She blinked at the emotion and looked away. Elsa frowned, noticing the fraction of uncertainty in Honeymaren’s face and mistook it for something else. “You can change your mind. If you don’t want to go anymore, that is…” 

Honeymaren’s eyes snapped back to Elsa’s. “No! I mean I do!” 

Elsa nodded and to Honeymaren’s surprise, she took the woman’s hand. 

“Watch.” 

Elsa stretched her arm out to the water and waved her hand, calling Nokk to the surface. 

The water spirit burst out of the water and the spray lightly sprinkled the two woman’s faces. Honeymaren gaped at the beauty galloping across the ocean water to meet them at the shore. She gaped even harder when Elsa put her hand on the side of the water horse’s jaw and the horse crystallized into a solid form. Elsa patted Nokk gently and whispered a greeting to her friend. 

She stepped back and addressed Nokk while looking over to Honeymaren, “We have an extra rider today. Is it alright with you to let Honeymaren join us?” 

In response, Nokk bowed to the fifth spirit, indicating his willingness to bring Honeymaren along. With the spirits in agreement, Honeymaren should have nothing to fear on the Dark Sea. 

Elsa climbed up first and helped Honeymaren swing her legs over the horse’s back. Elsa clicked her boots against Nokk’s sides. 

“You know where to go.” 

=•==•==•===•====•

They were rapidly approaching the glacier in the water. Honeymaren felt the wind on her face and let out an excited laugh. Bruni danced on his feet on Elsa’s shoulder in front of her. His head bobbed up and down as he met Honeymaren’s eyes. She smiled at him. She loved the little salamander. Her heart could burst at the sight of his silly smile. 

Honeymaren then peered around to take it all in. _The Dark Sea._ She was really crossing it. The waves were calm, and the sun shone brightly upon the wintery day. She looked down and noticed the water that spritzed back from Nokk’s galloping hooves. Forgetting her promise for a second, she let one hand go of Elsa’s waist to reach out to the splashes of water. 

“Honey! Hands!!” Elsa exclaimed, briefly looking back at her. 

Honeymaren jerked her hand back into place. “Sorry! My bad,” she said flustered. For a second a blush graced her face again when she noticed the way Elsa that had said her name. 

Elsa had said it so hurried and rushed that it probably didn’t meant anything, Honeymaren thought to herself. Ugh! Ever since Ryder had talked to her this morning, she was thinking too much about things that she never would have before! They were just friends. 

As they reached Ahtohallan, Elsa slowed Nokk to a gentle pace and guided him to the brink of the glacier. Elsa and Honeymaren jumped off of Nokk’s back. Bruni skirted up onto Elsa’s head and sighed out at the sight of the gigantic glacier before them. They bid Nokk goodbye as they entered the depths of Ahtohallan. 

It was different than Honeymaren had imagined but so much more sensational. The walls of the icy fortress dazzled and shimmered with different colors. Pink, purple, green and deep blue waves coasted inside the tunnel that they walked along. 

“So, this is Ahtohallan,” Honeymaren breathed out. “Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory…”

“Sleep, my darling, safe and sound. For in this river all is found,” finished Elsa, carrying a little bit of the tune. 

Honeymaren smiled at the familiar melody, the one that had been passed down the Northuldra from generation to generation. To think that Elsa and Anna were the only people outside of the mist that had heard it and it had brought them to the Northuldra. It was destiny. There truly was something special about the spirits, beyond what Honeymaren could comprehend. And it sounded like Elsa came here so frequently to better fathom the power of the spirits. 

Honeymaren put her hand to the wall and slid her hand along it. It was so slick and cold, but the surface sparkled like the stars. Suddenly, Gale brushed Honeymaren’s braid back as it sent a gust her way. “Oh, you’re still here too. Hi, Gale.”

They exited the tunnel and entered a spacious, cavernous area of the glacier. Icy stalactites hung from the ceiling. The cavern had a few pathways and exits and only Elsa knew the way to the Hall of Memories.

Elsa turned to Honeymaren, “Stay close. Ahtohallan is huge and not all areas of it are safe.” A shiver ran up Elsa’s spine, not from the cold. She remembered those last moments in the deepest part of Ahtohallan when her legs tried to jitter and break free as the ice climbed up her body, freezing her whole. 

“Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you'll be drowned,” whispered Honeymaren to herself. 

“Not all warnings in lullabies may be true but when it comes to Ahtohallan …” said Elsa, suppressing a shudder. “There are things about this place that even I don’t understand yet.” 

“Elsa,” said Honeymaren, grabbing her attention. “You don’t have to worry. You lifted the curse. You and Anna broke the dam and freed the Forest. Ahtohallan knows and honors that.” 

Elsa sighed and smiled at the other woman. “I guess, you’re right.” Elsa reached out and squeezed Honeymaren’s hand. Honeymaren’s breath hitched at the contact. Before she could say anything, Bruni, still sat on Elsa’s head, decided to light himself on fire. 

“Ouch! Bruni Bruni Bruni…” Elsa’s hands darted up to grab the naughty salamander. She scolded him while he squirmed in her hands. “You do not go into fire mode on people’s heads, Bruni!” 

Honeymaren watched the exchange and rolled her eyes at the salamander’s constant appetite for mischief. 

Honeymaren was peering around when suddenly a strong gust of wind tossed her to the side of the cavern. She landed on the glacier ground and slid towards one of the exits, a hole that had a downward slope, tunneling into the depths of the glacier. Honeymaren tried to claw with her hands on the ground to catch herself but Gale sent another gust of wind at her and, to her despair, she slid straight into the tunnel. 

“Elsaaaa!” 

Elsa looked up from the salamander in her hands, stopping her assertive scolding when she heard Honeymaren’s distress call. 

“Honeymaren?!” Elsa called out. She peered around the cavern and ran to the various entryways and exit ways. “Honeymaren?!?” 

Elsa did not get a reply. 

Oh God, she thought. An expletive ran through her mind that was unfit for a queen. 

But she wasn’t a queen anymore. 

“Shit! Oh no no no…” She looked around hopelessly, trying to think of what to do next. The glacier was huge, there was no way she could search all of it before something happened to Honeymaren or she got a cold, or worse, she _could go too far_. 

Bruni jumped down onto the ground and lit up a small flame on his back. With his little salamander paw, he pointed in the direction of the Hall of Memories. He scampered off on the right path.

Elsa breathlessly ran after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos!! I posted this chapter sooner than I planned to because I noticed Chapters 1 & 2 are mostly set-up and I wanted to give you more.  
> I tried to catch any and all grammatical or spelling errors.


	3. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren revisits some memories, feeling lost and disoriented somewhere in Ahtohallan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify beforehand, Honeymaren is not in the Hall of Memories. That's where Elsa is going to try and figure out what happened to Honeymaren.

Honeymaren landed with an “oof” and a thud at the end of the tunnel slide. She got up and gingerly rubbed her behind. She scowled as she felt the wind spirit lift her braid and tickle her nose. 

“Gale! What did you do that for???” She heatedly pointed in the direction of the cavern and seethed out to the spirit, “You march yourself over to Elsa right now! Gale, I’m talking to you! I mean it!” 

The wind spirit just fluttered around her and sent a gust, pushing her in the direction forward. 

“Ugh!” Honeymaren threw her hands up. She found herself in a sort of ice hallway. The walls of the hallway were sleek and high. It was a narrow hallway, just wide enough to fit a sleigh. Honeymaren muttered to herself, “ _Okay_ , okay. Don’t panic.” She breathed in deeply and let it out. “Elsa is going to come and save you, no thanks to Gale,” she said the last part with a hiss. “You’re just going to have to survive five minutes by yourself here. Easy peasy.”

She ambled forward, somewhat unsure, but incapable of turning back because of the wind spirit’s insistence. With the silence and serenity, despite the pounding of her heart, Honeymaren’s thoughts wandered to this morning. She thought about how she felt when she had laid in bed with Elsa. Had she felt anything at the time? Had a part of her invited Elsa into her shelter that night _because_ she had… other feelings for her? 

Honeymaren thought back to the beginning and remembered sitting by the campfire with Elsa. She had shown Elsa the fifth spirit on Iduna’s scarf. Honeymaren remembered feeling… completely comfortable in the woman’s presence. Here was the Queen of Arendelle, her people’s enemy, yet she posed no threat to them. She was gifted with the same magic that coursed through the veins of the Forest. Elsa was… extraordinary. 

Gale pulled her out of her thoughts as it whistled. She looked up and saw the colors on the wall dance around. The greens, reds, and blues vibrated, and slowly moved around each other to form shapes. 

“Oh…” Honeymaren whispered. Her eyes grew wide as the shapes became an image of two people at a fire and a baby reindeer was situated between them. She recognized herself and Elsa on the day they met. In the image, Honeymaren saw _herself_ gesture to the scarf. As she spoke, just as it was in her memory, her _own voice_ echoed in the hallway. 

“May I see this?” 

“Of course,” she heard Elsa reply. Honeymaren looked around, thinking for a second that Elsa was here, but the sounds were coming from the memory. 

So, this was the magical way that Elsa could see the past, Honeymaren thought in amazement. 

“Why is it that lullabies always have some warning in them?” her old self chuckled. 

“I’ve always asked myself that too.” 

The memory stopped there and Honeymaren knew the Earth Giants came then and interrupted their conversation. 

Why was Ahtohallan showing her this? Was it because she had just been thinking about it, wondered Honeymaren.

Honeymaren was urged by Gale to walk a little further. The colors composed themselves into shapes on the wall again. Only, Honeymaren wasn’t thinking of anything. Ahtohallan had a mind of its own. 

The picture on the wall came into focus and she recognized a memory from Elsa’s first winter in the Enchanted Forest since living with the Northuldra. Honeymaren watched as the memory started to move and play for her. 

A snowball flew past Honeymaren’s head. It broke apart when it hit the birch trees behind her. 

“Nice try,” she called out to Elsa. She launched her own snowball at her and erupted into laughter when it smacked onto Elsa’s shoulder. 

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her. “You’re really going to regret that.” She started to weave her hands around, lifting a pile of snow up. 

“Elsa… What are you going to do with that?” asked Honeymaren hesitantly, backing away slowly.

A shadow loomed over her as she realized that Elsa was hovering the pile of snow over her head. 

“Elsa! Eeek-“ 

_Whoosh._

The fluffy snow dropped onto Honeymaren who could only stand with her arms out and face scrunched up. The snow was heaped on her head, shoulders, and limbs. Elsa put her hands over her lips as she giggled out loud at the sight. Her breath puffed out between her fingers. 

“That’s not fair! You can’t use your powers in a snowball fight!” Honeymaren argued. 

Elsa put her hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine. I promise from here on out-“ 

Elsa couldn’t finish her sentence as she had to duck for cover as a cascade of snowballs torpedoed towards her. She laughed as she slid along the snow, bunching it up in her own hands. Elsa heard various threats follow her. “I’m coming for you!!” 

In the ice hall, Honeymaren’s face lit up as she watched the memory. It was one of the earliest memories she had with Elsa and it was clear from the beginning that they were meant to be close. 

Honeymaren moved down the hall again, this time expecting Ahtohallan to show her something else on its own accord… for whatever reason it had.

This time a scene that could have happened on any day appeared before her. Honeymaren couldn’t tell what event it was or why this memory was significant. She and Elsa were walking together in the Enchanted Forest. The snow was in melted patches on the forest floor. Birds tweeted and chirped, indicating the blooming beginning of spring. 

A small leaf drifted down from somewhere and landed in Elsa’s open hair. Honeymaren noticed it and stopped Elsa to remove it. As she grasped the little leaf, her hand skimmed the side of Elsa’s face and ear. Elsa startled a little at the contact and sheepishly blushed. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem, snowflake!” 

The rosy, pink color that graced Elsa’s skin grew in shade and crept to her ears. 

“W-what??” 

Honeymaren chuckled. “Just teasing you.” She coolly tossed the leaf away.

The memory came to an end as they walked into the distance together. 

Honeymaren studied the moment carefully. She knew Elsa sometimes got nervous around people and in certain situations. As Elsa had gotten used to her and the Northuldra, her hesitant side was on display less and less, but it did still make an appearance sometimes. Feeling abashed, Honeymaren rubbed the back of her neck. She hadn’t meant to embarrass Elsa, Honeymaren thought to herself.

Gale interrupted her thoughts as it pushed her to the end of the hallway where it opened to a larger room. The sound of laughter pulled her attention to another memory that was materializing on the wall. 

The colors twisted to form a new scene from only a week or two ago. Anna and Kristoff had been visiting from Arendelle, deciding to spend a weekend in the Enchanted Forest. They had brought newly made sleds and toboggans for the Northuldra children. 

As soon as Honeymaren had laid her sight on them she knew she had to get Elsa to ride one with her.

Anna and Kristoff grabbed a sled themselves and tossed one to Elsa.

“Let’s go!” the couple cheered.

Elsa gaped at the sled in her hands as if it was a foreign object. 

“What’s the matter? Don’t you like sledding?” asked Honeymaren.

Elsa stammered, “I-it’s just, I-I haven’t done this in a very long time. Not since I was a child.” 

Honeymaren gave her an amused smile. “Well, now’s the perfect time to get reacquainted.” She grabbed Elsa by the hand and dragged her up the hill. Northuldra children darted and shot by on the new equipment, with audible, joyful laughter trailing behind them. 

At the top of the hill, they placed the sled down. Honeymaren pressed the sled’s rope into Elsa’s hands. “It’s just like using the reins on Nokk.” 

Elsa highly doubted that but she took her place in front anyway. Honeymaren plopped down behind her and arranged her legs around Elsa and wrapped her arms over her waist. 

“Ok…” said Elsa with a newfound resolve. “My suggestion is that we aim for between the sycamore and oak tree because I see that the slope of the hill there is not as-“

Honeymaren cut her off as she used her feet to push them forward.

“Steepyoucantjustgowithoutwarningmeeeee!!” squealed Elsa as they whizzed down the hill. 

Honeymaren held on tight as she laughed, glee bursting from her chest at the light chagrin from her friend and the pleasure of sledding with all her family, neighbors, and people. There was nothing better than a snow day, with everyone outside, playing together.

At the bottom of the hill, Elsa tried to skid the sled to a stop but it flipped and they both tumbled off to the side, rolling in the snow. 

Honeymaren let out the last of her laughter as she looked at Elsa, both of them laying on their backs. Elsa looked at her too and for a second her face was blank, but then a small laugh escaped her lips. Which grew and grew and Honeymaren felt her own insides bubble up again. Both their bodies shook from laughter in the snow. Honeymaren rolled over onto her stomach, closing the distance between her and Elsa. “I’m so glad that we have Anna and Kristoff. Everyone is having so much fun. The Northuldra will appreciate this for years to come.”

Elsa hummed thoughtfully. She seemed to think about something and then composed her next sentence with a sense of conviction.

“I’ve started to think about all of us as one family.”

Honeymaren’s smile widened, yet also, she tilted her head, wanting to know more.

Elsa continued, “For me and Anna, from the moment that we found out the truth about our mother, the Northuldra became a part of us. As long as my family rules Arendelle, the Northuldra will always be part of the heart of Arendelle.”

Hearing that had really warmed Honeymaren’s heart. The Northuldra and the people of Arendelle may have different beliefs and customs, but their differences didn’t have to be a wedge between them. She appreciated that Elsa could see that.

And looking back on the memory now, Honeymaren couldn’t help but notice the implication that Elsa considered her family. Honeymaren wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

Did Elsa see her like… a sister??

Is that why Elsa got embarrassed when Honeymaren teased her? Elsa just couldn’t bring herself to tell her that she didn’t see their relationship as anything other than… a sisterly bond?

An awkwardly heavy weight dropped onto Honeymaren’s chest. She looked down in dismay. The disappointment in her heart was the most telling proof of her feelings so far. The journey into Ahtohallan had evidently revealed some truths about her. And Elsa clearly didn’t feel the same…

Honeymaren looked up as she felt Gale spin through her fingers and up her arm to tickle her ear. Maybe it was her imagination, but it felt like the wind spirit was trying to comfort her. She just wished that Elsa would find her soon so that they could go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........it ends happy, i swear!!  
> Tried to catch any and all spelling or grammatical mistakes yadayada sorry if something slipped through my proofreading XD  
> And thank you again for all the kudos and feedback!! Happy to supply stories to this ship. After I finish posting this (tomorrow) I'll keep bringing more fics.


	4. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Honeymaren reunite and...

Elsa hurried into the Hall of Memories with Bruni in tow. The Hall immediately sensed the fifth spirit’s presence, lighting up from the ground to the ceiling in a silvery, ethereal glow. In the center of the floor were the four emblems of the elements and an insignia for the fifth spirit in the middle. Elsa reached it and sat down cross-legged. Bruni huddled into her lap and folded his arms. 

The fifth spirit closed her eyes and tried to connect the physical world with Ahtohallan’s library of memories. Entering the connection between the natural world and the spiritual world always felt like entering a void at first. Elsa had to concentrate and feel at peace with both herself and the outer environment. She willed her heart to calm despite her worries and fears. Increasing this skill over time had lessened her icy outbursts from shock or fluster, although they did still happen occasionally, and Elsa attributed those to the fact that she was a sensitive person at heart.

Elsa felt that the connection had been made successfully through a surge that coursed through her body. Elsa’s brow furrowed as she started to imagine the cavernous room from earlier and tried to sift through the bank of memories to see where Honeymaren had gone. 

The memory came into focus and Elsa’s frustrations stilled as it immersed her. She saw the events from earlier, starting with her walking alongside Honeymaren. Suddenly, Bruni erupted into a flame and distracted her from her surroundings. Then, without warning, she saw Gale sweep Honeymaren to the side and push her down a slippery tunnel. 

_Gale!!_

Elsa opened her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face as she stood. She looked to the salamander in the palm of her hand and remarked, “You two are just full of trouble today, aren’t you?” The salamander stuck his tongue out. Elsa rolled her eyes and felt a little better knowing that Gale was probably looking after Honeymaren since they got split up. Nevertheless, Elsa made haste towards the cavern and jumped into the tunnel, sliding downwards. 

Elsa landed on her feet, having gotten quite adept at ice tunnel surfing since discovering Ahtohallan, and made her way down the hallway. The images on the walls made her pause, however. Seeing the familiar scenes brought both fondness and puzzlement to her features. She approached the memory of a snowball fight and put her hand to it. Honeymaren and Elsa were chasing each other around in a sea of fresh snow and running out of breath from their continuous laughter. Elsa looked around and noticed that each memory featured her and Honeymaren together. In fact, if Elsa reflected now, she could say that Honeymaren featured a significant role in all of her favorite moments from the year that she had had with the Northuldra. Elsa was bothered at how little she seemed to realize this before, but not bothered in the slightest that she had someone in her life that meant so much to her. 

Without more delay, she walked down the hallway further, approached the room at the other end and bumped right into Honeymaren. 

“Honeymaren! Thank goodness.” Elsa captured Honeymaren in a tight hug. “I was so worried. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine! Nothing happened, really.” Honeymaren rubbed Elsa’s shoulder, comforting her more than she needed it herself. “Gale decided to play a dumb prank on me.” Honeymaren ended the hug and greeted Bruni by scratching him under the chin. If salamanders could purr, Bruni definitely would have. 

“Yes, I saw that. Well, at least the Hall of Memories isn’t too far from here. If you still want to?” Elsa didn’t finish her question completely, leaving the meaning hanging as she looked down sheepishly. 

“Yes, of course,” assured Honeymaren. 

Elsa shrugged. “Good. I was worried that maybe you’d had enough of this place. I’m sorry that I didn’t help prevent Gale from getting you lost.” She put a chagrined hand to her face.

Honeymaren bravely took Elsa’s hand and held it gently. “It’s okay, Elsa. It was out of your control anyway.”

Satisfied that Honeymaren wasn’t hurt or upset, Elsa started pulling her in the direction of the Hall of Memories. Now that they were reunited, Honeymaren took a second to look at their conjoined hands. Her face had lit up when she saw Elsa, but she was quickly reminded of her newly discovered feelings. She decided that she couldn’t just assume what Elsa’s feelings were. It was only right to ask her to know for sure. 

Elsa and Honeymaren entered a huge, spacious room. Honeymaren was in awe at the sheer size and atmosphere of it. The shimmering colors almost looked like optical illusions to her. It was no wonder that the Forest was so breathtaking with Ahtohallan as the source of the Forest’s magic.

Elsa tugged Honeymaren to the middle of the room. Bruni settled in a spot on the floor and conjured a fire to help keep Honeymaren warm in the glacier. Elsa reestablished the connection with the memories stored in Ahtohallan. She waved her hand and projected the images onto the hall space. Honeymaren gasped as she saw dozens of scenes appear before her. They were moments in time that she recognized, and she excitedly gazed back and forth between memories of Northuldra celebrations, annual Reindeer Races, flower picking ceremonies, birthdays, and marriage proposals. 

“Show me that one,” said Honeymaren eagerly as she pointed at a memory. 

Elsa expanded it and together they watched. 

It was an old memory of Honeymaren’s, when her brother was only a year old. She was holding onto his hands and helping him stay balanced on his unsure feet. Honeymaren was giving him encouraging words as she helped him take his first steps. 

Elsa wasn’t always someone who was easily moved at cute displays, but the image before her made her gasp out _awws_ and cover her face with her hands _._ Howcould she not? Honeymaren was just a child, her freckles were even more prominent back then than they are now, and her cute pajamas were embroidered with little reindeer.

“Don’t laugh,” said Honeymaren lightheartedly. “I was just being a good big sister.”

Elsa couldn’t prevent the giggles or the color rising to her cheeks. “Sorry, it’s just so... different.” Really, she had wanted to say ‘adorable’ if she was being honest. “Why did this memory catch your attention?”

“Oh, I don’t know. There’s just something about it that I miss.”

“Does it make you nostalgic?”

“Sort of... it’s like, now Ryder is so grown up. There are times when I’m surprised by how mature he’s gotten. Like this morning he said to me-“

Honeymaren stopped herself short, realizing that she had said too much. 

“What did he say?” enquired Elsa.

“Oh, I mean- he said something about-“ Honeymaren cringed inwardly. She knew she wanted to address _it_ and there was no point to lie…“He told me that he thinks I have a crush on you.” She made sure to keep her voice steady even though she was looking anywhere but at the other woman. 

Elsa was taken aback. “Really?” 

“Yeah- and well- I was surprised because he seemed to notice it before I did,” confessed Honeymaren.

Elsa stayed quiet, seeming to absorb the confession. Her eyes searched Honeymaren’s face. While she wasn’t sure how to react, she did admire the other woman’s courage, at least. 

When Elsa didn’t say anything, Honeymaren blurted out, “And I’ve been wondering if you feel the same way... about me?”

At that question, Elsa seemed to make herself smaller, curling in. “Oh, I - I don’t know. I’ve never- If I did feel that way, I don’t even know if I could identify it because I just had myself for so long...” 

“Oh. Okay...” 

Elsa noticed that Honeymaren’s dejected tone caused herself to feel some sort of pain. She hurried to say, “But that doesn’t mean, that I _don’t_ feel that way.” She started to ramble, “Frankly, there was never someone in Arendelle that I wanted to be with. It was always the wrong time- And I was just uncomfortable with so many things- Between my powers and ruling the kingdom and my relationship to Anna- Not to mention that all of the suiters were _terrible_.” Elsa paused finally taking a breath. “But from the beginning, Honeymaren, you’ve been an important person to me. You mean a lot to me. Maybe that means something?”

Before Honeymaren could think of what to say, Gale stepped in and pushed Elsa into her arms. Honeymaren caught her and held her steadily. 

“Elsa, I think the spirits are trying to tell us something,” said Honeymaren with a small smile. 

“Yes, I think they are too.” Elsa smiled back, while somewhat nervous, her heart was fluttering madly in the closeness to the other woman. She took that as an encouraging sign.

“All day, they’ve been messing with our heads. But I think they wanted this moment to happen the whole time.” Remembering that they lived in the same village, had the same friends, and were together most days, Honeymaren added thoughtfully, “We can… take it slow?”

Elsa nodded in Honeymaren’s arms. “I don’t mind how that sounds.” She shifted her hands to Honeymaren’s neck. At the movement, Honeymaren’s eyes flashed to Elsa’s lips.

She didn’t need to ask for permission because Elsa said, “You can kiss me if you want to. That is… I would like it if you did.”

And Honeymaren did just that. She leaned in and Elsa closed her eyes, meeting her halfway. Elsa’s lips felt soft and unlike her powers, they were warm. Honeymaren keenly pulled on Elsa’s bottom lip but was also being gentle and considerate. The taste reminded her of raspberries. Elsa slowly released a breath through her nose as if she had accidentally been holding it in. But as she pulled Honeymaren closer and felt safe, sound, and secure, she relaxed. Honeymaren’s hands slid from Elsa’s waist to the small of her back. The kiss felt both like the first note of a song and the last clap of an applause. It was the start of something new, yet also everything she had been waiting for.

Their contentment was interrupted when they heard Gale’s cheeky whistle. Remembering that they weren’t alone, Honeymaren and Elsa pulled apart. Elsa’s good mood was distraught for a moment when she realized she had created frost on Honeymaren’s shoulders.

“ _Sorry_ -” She quickly brushed it away.

“It’s fine!”

“I’m freezing you half to death!” Elsa joked easily despite the awkwardness that she felt.

“I could freeze all day if it meant being like this,” Honeymaren said smoothly.

Their hands connected again, nervousness melting away as they entered more memories and recounted the accompanying stories. The energy in the air had an electric bounce to it but most importantly, they both felt at ease in each other’s familiar company. And that night, when Elsa invited herself into Honeymaren’s bed for a sleepover, Honeymaren whispered a small word of thanks to the spirits for bringing them closer together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got more attention that I thought it would! Thank you for reading and enjoying. :)  
> I'm going to be posting a sick!Honeymaren one-shot really soon. It's already finished, I just wanted to get this last chapter up first.  
> I tried to catch anyandallspellingandgrammaticalmistakes. Sorry if something slipped through my proof-reading.


End file.
